(Taylor Manton) 05x01 "Whitmore and Away"
The first episode of Taylor Manton's Season 5. Main Cast: Recurring Cast: Text (Stefan voice) Previously on The Vampire Diaries; Mystic Falls, home to supernatural creatures for centuries; Vampires, Werewolves, Doppelgangers, Witches, and even Hybrids. But now a greater evil has arrived. Silas, the world’s first Immortal has found his home in Mystic Falls. We’ve lost our friends, families, and for some, our humanity. But Silas has the upper hand in this fight for our town; not only is he psychic, but he looks just, like, me. (Logo) (New Scene) (Salvatore Manor 1864) Stefan wakes up in his bed in the Salvatore Manor in 1864. He looks around, confused. Giuseppe Salvatore, Stefan’s father, enters the room. STEFAN: 'F-father? '''GIUSEPPE: '''Hello Stefan. Still alive after 148 years I see. How is it, being alive? I wouldn’t now; I was murdered by my own son. '''STEFAN: '''That’s right, you’re dead! Damon, is this you? Get out of my head! '''GIUSEPPE: '''Damon isn’t here, Stefan. We aren’t in the land of the living anymore. '''STEFAN: '''What? I’m dead? '''GIUSEPPE: '''Not quite. You’re halfway between your side and The Other Side, the place where I have been stalking you and your evil ways since I died. '''STEFAN: '''Wait, you’re on The Other Side? What creature were you? '''GIUSEPPE: '''Stefan, you’re Silas’ Doppelganger. Silas was a Witch, we’re his descendants. That makes us Witches, even if we never used our magic. You, me, Damon, my bastard son, other relatives of which you are not to know of; all Witches, all going to The Other Side when we die. '''STEFAN: '''That can’t be true! There’s no way we wouldn’t have known! '???: 'It’s true, Stefan. ''Stefan turns to face the other wall. Zach is standing there, and is the one that had spoken. 'STEFAN: '''Zach? '''ZACH: '''Stefan, the Salvatore family are Witches! Why else would we be here, on The Other Side? '''STEFAN: '''No, Zach. It can’t be true! '''GIUSEPPE: '''Stefan, I’d say I’m sorry, but you killed me first. Time to wake up! ''Stefan turns to face his father. Giuseppe stabs Stefan through the heart with a wooden stake. '''(New Scene)(Flooded safe in the quarry) Stefan wakes up drowning in the safe. He slowly drowns again. (New Scene)(Salvatore Boarding House) ‘Elena’ walks into Damon’s bathroom and looks into the mirror, running her finger along a wrinkle in her forehead. Damon speeds into the room and scares ‘Elena’. DAMON: 'What are you doing here, Katherine? ''Katherine turns to face Damon, pointing at her forehead. 'KATHERINE: '''Are you kidding? Look at this! I’m aging, Damon! That stupid Cure you’re bitchy little girlfriend shoved down my throat before the summer began is killing me! '''DAMON: '''Good, let it. '''KATHERINE: '''Damon, no! You have to help me! '''DAMON: '''Help you? Now why would I do that exactly? '''KATHERINE: '''Damon, you spent 146 years pining after me, trying to release me from a tomb I wasn’t in! You don’t want me to be gone! You don’t want me dead! '''DAMON: '''So you want me to turn you? ''Damon bites his wrist and holds it out to Katherine. Katherine drinks his blood. 'DAMON: '''Ok then. '''KATHERINE: '''You’re going to enjoy this a little, aren’t you? '''DAMON: '''Pfft, no. I’m gonna enjoy this a lot! ''Damon snaps Katherine’s neck. '''(New Scene)(Donovan Living Room) Rebekah and Matt are sitting on the couch making out. Jeremy walks in, closely followed by Caroline. JEREMY: 'Whoa! Sorry man! '''CAROLINE: '''Eww, I did not need to see that! ''Rebekah and Matt pull away and smile, embarrassed. 'MATT: '''Is it time to go already? '''CAROLINE: '''Um, yes! '''REBEKAH: '''I’d better leave anyway. New Orleans doesn’t wait for anyone, not even an Original Vampire like myself. Goodbye Caroline, Jeremy. ''Rebekah kisses Matt one last time before speeding off out of the house. 'CAROLINE: '''Ok, seriously? Rebekah? Gross! '''MATT: '''What? She’s hot! '''CAROLINE: '''She almost killed you! And she did kill Elena! '''MATT: '''Look, it was just a summer fling. Can we let it go? Please? '''CAROLINE: '… Whatever… 'JEREMY: '''Right… Well, we’d better get to the Boarding House. Elena should be done saying goodbye to Damon by now, right? '(New Scene)(Salvatore Boarding House) Elena is standing in front of Damon, with Katherine’s body on the couch. ELENA: 'What the hell is she doing here? Damon, why is Katherine Pierce in my home? '''DAMON: '''Firstly; you’re home? Really? And secondly; she’s transitioning. '''ELENA: '''Firstly; yes, my home! Really! The deed is in my name, or it was, or whatever. And secondly; you turned her? You practically WASTED The Cure! The Cure that we were after for quite a while, Damon. '''DAMON: '''Oh, come on! You’re just upset that we didn’t get to watch her grow old and die, admit it. ''Elena purses her lips and looks away. Katherine opens her eyes wide and gasps. 'DAMON: '''About time. '''KATHERINE: '''Damon? Does that mean it worked? '''ELENA: '''Well, is your lying, psychotic, murdering arse alive at the moment? Hmm, I guess it worked. ''Katherine glares at Elena, and Elena glares right back with just as much rage. Damon stands in between them. 'DAMON: '''Here. ''Damon passes her a glass of blood from the coffee table near the couch. Katherine smells it and gags. 'KATHERINE: '''Eww, what are you trying to do, poison me? What the hell is that stuff? ''Damon and Elena give each other confused looks before returning their gazes to Katherine. 'ELENA: '''Katherine, that’s blood. Human blood, the thing you're supposed to be craving right now. '''KATHERINE: '''What? Is this some kind of sick joke or something? You didn’t have Tyler Lockwood spit some of his Werewolf toxin in here did you? ''Damon grabs the glass away from Katherine and sniffs it. 'DAMON: '''Seems normal enough to me. ''Damon gulps down the blood. 'DAMON: '''Mm, tasty. '''KATHERINE: '''Hey! What about me, Damon? I need blood! '''ELENA: '''Do you? Because by the looks of things, your body seems to be unhappy about the fact that you’re trying to become a Vampire again. '''KATHERINE: '''And just what do you mean by that? '''ELENA: '''I mean that, maybe that Witch Qetsiyah didn’t want Silas to take the Cure, break out of the tomb using magic, and then become immortal again. '''KATHERINE: '''So what, you think I can’t become a Vampire again because of the Cure you shoved down my throat? '''DAMON: '''It makes sense to me. But let’s not stop trying. ''Damon bites his wrist and force feeds Katherine his blood. Damon snaps Katherine’s neck. 'ELENA: '''Now what? ''Caroline enters the Boarding House and answers Elena. 'CAROLINE: '''Now, we go off to Whitmore, and get drunk, and party, and fail our classes if our names are Matt or Tyler. ''Caroline smiles widely until she sees Katherine on the couch. 'CAROLINE: '''Oh my god, is that..? '''DAMON: '''Kitty Kat, yep. '''ELENA: '''C’mon Care, Damon can handle this. ''Elena kisses Damon passionately and walks out of the front door with Caroline. Damon looks at Katherine. 'DAMON: '''Now, what do we do with you? '(New Scene)(Whitmore College Car Park) Elena, Caroline, Matt and Jeremy exit Jeremy’s new truck. The group gather together in front of the vehicle. Caroline spots Tyler at the college steps and waves at him. Tyler looks around and speeds over to the group. Elena hugs Jeremy. ELENA: 'Are you gonna be ok? '''JEREMY: '''I’ll be fine, Elena. Go, have fun! ''Elena smiles widely at her brother. 'ELENA: '''Ok, ok. Keep me updated on the rebuild of the house. Oh, and any news on Bonnie? Where is she at the moment? I wonder how much she’s learnt about her Witch heritage. '''JEREMY: '''Oh, right. Uh, I think she was in Greece last time I checked. Apparently that’s where Qetsiyah was from or something… Well, I’d better go now. '''MATT: '''Right, see you Jer. '''TYLER: '''Yeah, see you man. '''CAROLINE: '''Do us all a favour and make sure Damon doesn’t eat the town or something? ''Jeremy chuckles, shaking head. Elena rolls her eyes. 'ELENA: '''See you Jeremy. And remember, we compelled the hospital near here to have you on record as a coma patient that’s been here since before the house burnt down. '''JEREMY: '''Ok? '''ELENA: '''Jer, that’s your cover story for why you're no longer dead. Just go with it. '''JEREMY: '…Right. Well, see you guys whenever. Keep in touch! 'TYLER: '''You too man. ''The freshmen walk over towards the steps, Caroline and Tyler linked at the hands. Jeremy climbs into his car and starts the engine. '???: '''Hey. ''Jeremy spins around to look at the backseat. Bonnie is sitting there, still in the same clothes she died in. 'JEREMY: '''Oh, hey. '''BONNIE: '''I wish I was with them, you know? '''JEREMY: '''Yeah, sorry I took your life away from you. It’s not like I made you swap or anything. '''BONNIE: '''That’s not what I meant Jer, and you know it. '''JEREMY: '''Yeah, yeah, whatever. '''BONNIE: '''Jeremy! What's wrong with you today? '''JEREMY: '''We can’t keep lying to them Bonnie! I can’t keep lying to them! They need to know, they need to mourn, they need to move pass this, Bonnie! You think you’re helping them but you’re not! '''BONNIE: '''Jeremy, do I need to remind you that last time someone close to Elena died, I’m talking about you by the way, she shut off her humanity switch and went on a killing spree. She’d do whatever she wanted to do, whatever she needed to do, just to stop us from getting the Cure off of Katherine. '''JEREMY: '''Fine! Ok, you win! You always win, Bonnie. But I won’t keep lying to them forever. ''Jeremy drives the car out of the parking lot, seemingly alone to passers-by. '''(New Scene)(Salvatore Boarding House Basement) Katherine is chained up in one of the cells. Damon is sitting in the corner of said cell. KATHERINE: 'Damon, what am I doing here? '''DAMON: '''Living, well, living-ish. You can’t be turned, but I like snapping your neck. So every time I feed you my blood, I can kill you, and you get to come back as a human instead of a Vampire. You're pretty much my own little stress ball. And I’m feeling really stressed right now. ''Damon rushes over to Katherine and force feeds her his blood. He then snaps her neck as she screams. 'DAMON: '''Serves you right, for everything you’ve ever done to me, or any of my friends. ''Damon notices something and leans down closer to her. He sees her hair turning grey. Damon pulls out his phone and dials a number. 'DAMON: '''Hey, doc, we may have a slight problem over here. '''MEREDITH: '''Damon? '(New Scene)(Fell’s Church, Mystic Falls, 1864) Stefan wakes up on the floor of the church. He looks around and sees Harper, Pearl and the other Tomb Vampires trapped with him. Some tried to break out of the doors, but they were covered in vervain, as were the windows. STEFAN: 'Pearl? What’s going on? '''PEARL: '''Stefan Salvatore, Katherine Pierce’s latest victim! Don’t ask me how she escaped this justice, but she did. By the looks of things, my Annabelle and your brother Damon have escaped as well. '''STEFAN: '''The burning of the church… This already happened, I wasn’t in the church! Damon, let me out of here! '???: ' Damon isn’t doing this, Stefan. ''Stefan turned around to see Kol Mikaelson walking towards him. As he marched forward, the church was suddenly ablaze. 'KOL: '''Your girlfriend and her brother are the reason I'm on The Other Side. Now I'm going to make you pay while I can. ''The fire surrounded Stefan and he began burning, dying all over again. Kol rushed forward and reached his hand into Stefan’s chest, ripping out his heart, killing him. '''(New Scene)(Flooded safe in the quarry) Stefan wakes up drowning in the safe. He slowly drowns again. (New Scene)(Salvatore Boarding House Cellar) Damon is standing in the doorway. Meredith is inspecting Katherine’s ‘dead’ body and frowning. She stands up and walks over to Damon. MEREDITH: 'I'm not entirely sure what it is you want me to do Damon. '''DAMON: '''What do you mean, Meredith? I want you to fix her, so I can keep killing her. '''MEREDITH: '''Damon, you said she told you that she was aging, right? '''DAMON: '''Well, yeah, but all humans age. This is… different. '''MEREDITH: '''Well I have a theory. ''Katherine gasps and wakes up. She looks at Meredith and Damon, and then notices the grey hair in her fringe. 'KATHERINE: '''You see now, Damon? I'm dying! Of old fricking age! '''MEREDITH: '''Katherine, we’re going to do everything we can to save you. '''KATHERINE: '''Don’t bother. I've already sought out an old witchy friend of mine. And by old, I mean over a hundred years old. '''DAMON: '''And the verdict is… ''Katherine scowled and rolled her eyes. Damon smiled at her. 'KATHERINE: '''The verdict, Damon, is that time is catching up to me. I was a Vampire, stuck in a timeless body, for over five hundred years. Now that I'm human and aging, the universe though it would be funny to see me die of being an ancient granny. ''Damon and Meredith looked at each other. 'DAMON: '''Thanks for your help Meredith. '''KATHERINE: '''What help? She did nothing! '''DAMON: '''You, if you're dying, then I guess I don’t have much time left with my stress ball. ''Damon force fed Katherine again and snapped her neck. 'MEREDITH: '''Cruel, but effective. Is that all? '''DAMON: '''Yeah, thanks doc. '''MEREDITH: '''Good, because I need to get to Whitmore soon. '''DAMON: '''Whitmore; as in Whitmore College? Why are you going there? '''MEREDITH: '''I got a job there, teaching. '''DAMON: '''You do realise Elena and the others are going to Whitmore, right? '''MEREDITH: '''Really? That’s… great… ''Meredith and Damon leave the cellar, locking Katherine’s cell beforehand. '''(New Scene)(Girl’s Dorm, Whitmore College) Caroline is plugging in the mini fridge and Elena is putting her bed sheets on her double bed. CAROLINE: 'Can you believe we’re actually in college now? We actually made it! '''ELENA: '''Well, technically, we’ve both died at least once. I died twice, actually, both times by an Original. '''CAROLINE: '''Oh, you know what I mean. I just wish Bonnie would forget about being a supreme omega Witch and just get her arse here to Whitmore! '''ELENA: '''Well, at least you have Tyler. '''CAROLINE: '''And you have your psychotic, murderous boyfriend on speed dial. ''Caroline smiled at her and Elena chuckled. '''(New Scene)(Boy’s Dorm, Whitmore College) Matt is lying down on his bed, watching TV. Tyler is sitting on his armchair drinking blood out of a glass. The door suddenly flies open and a blonde girl with blue eyes and pale skin walks into the room with all of her stuff in tow. GIRL: 'I don’t think we’re supposed to bring alcohol onto school property. That means you, wine-boy. ''Tyler pulled the glass from his mouth and poured the rest of the liquid down the sink, wiping his mouth in the process. 'MATT: '''Uh, what're you doing here? '''GIRL: '''I could ask you the same thing. I was moved to this dorm because my roommate last year had a sister coming here this year. So, why are you in my dorm? '''TYLER: '''Your dorm? No, this is our dorm. ''The girl sighed. 'GIRL: '''I guess the office made a mistake. They aren’t the smartest of people down there. I’m gonna go get this sorted out. Goodbye boys. ''The girl winked at Matt and began to walk away. She stopped and turned at the doorway. 'GIRL: '''By the way, my name’s Faith; Faith Holloway. ''The girl walked out of the dorm, closing the door behind her. 'MATT: '''She's kinda cute, right? '''TYLER: '''Yeah, I guess. And I think she might have a thing for you man. '''MATT: '''You think? ''Matt turned towards the door, smiling to himself. Tyler gets a blood bag from his mini fridge. '''(New Scene)(Salvatore Boarding House) Jeremy is sitting on the couch Katherine had been on earlier, reading Dr Jekyll and Mr Hyde. Damon is texting on his phone, drinking scotch at the same time. ‘Stefan’ (really Silas) walks in through the front door. Jeremy turns and gasps at the sight of him. Damon sees him and looks away quickly. SILAS: 'Hey Jeremy, Damon. How're things? '''JEREMY: '''Stefan, what are you doing here? Where have you been all summer? '''SILAS: '''Oh, you know. Here, there, everywhere. I've been researching more about Silas, actually. '''DAMON: '''The immortal psychic freak that we dumped in the quarry Silas, or a different one? ''Silas chuckled. '''SILAS: Damon, always the comedian. I guess that means you guys don’t know. JEREMY: 'Don’t know? Don’t know what Stefan? '''SILAS: '''Don’t ask me how, but Silas got to some blood, and, well, he's no longer a statue. He's been terrorising towns all across the country all summer long. '''DAMON: '''What? No way! ''Damon turned to Jeremy. 'DAMON: '''Jeremy, get Bonnie here now! We’re hunting an immortal psychopath. '''JEREMY: '''What? Damon she's in Greece at the moment, how am I supposed to get her here? '''SILAS: '''Don’t worry about it Jeremy, I've got a Witch waiting for us. '''DAMON: '''What do you mean you have a Witch waiting for us? You know where Silas is? '''SILAS: '''I stopped in with Klaus in New Orleans and borrowed a Witch. She did a locator spell using my blood. '''JEREMY: '''Wait, why would your blood work for a locator spell? ''Silas realises his mistake and uses his mind control over Jeremy and Damon. 'SILAS: '''Forget I said that. We’re going to Washington D.C. That’s where Silas is. ''Bonnie on The Other Side sees that ‘Stefan’ is controlling their minds. 'BONNIE: '''Oh my god! Silas! Jeremy, it’s Silas! That isn’t Stefan! ''Jeremy didn’t seem to notice Bonnie at all. Jeremy, Damon and Silas left the Boarding House, with Bonnie staring after them. '''(New Scene)(Boy’s Dorm, Whitmore College) Matt is alone in the dorm, reading through his Occult Studies book when Caroline bursts open the door. She tried to walk in, but was stuck in the doorway. MATT: 'Oh, right. Come on in, Caroline. ''Caroline walked into the dorm room, having been invited inside. She looked at the book Matt was reading. 'CAROLINE: '''Occult Studies? Isn’t that the class Bonnie’s Grandma taught, and then Professor Shane? '''MATT: '''Yeah, I think so. Hey, have you spoken to her recently. I wonder how she’s doing. ''Bonnie appears out of thin air to Matt, who can see her. 'BONNIE: '''Matt! Sh! Don’t tell Caroline I'm here, get rid of her! ''Matt just stared at her. Caroline turned to where Matt was staring, unable to see Bonnie’s Ghost. 'CAROLINE: '''Matt, are you ok? What're you staring at? '''MATT: '''Oh, uh… nothing. Look, Care, I was up pretty late last night, what with Rebekah staying over and all, so I think I’ll just get some sleep now, ok? '''CAROLINE: '''Eww, too much information Matt. ''Caroline walked out of the dorm and Matt closed and locked the door behind her. 'BONNIE: '''Matt, I need your help! '''MATT: '''Wait, how am I seeing you? Is this a spell or something? '''BONNIE: '''Not quite. Matt, remember when you drowned yourself in the pool in High School and I revived you using CPR? '''MATT: '''Yeah, it made me able to see Ghosts. Mainly Vicki, but… oh my god, Bonnie, you’re dead? ''Bonnie nodded. 'BONNIE: '''Matt, you need to keep my secret, for now. I’ll tell you and Jeremy when you can tell everyone, but until then, just do this for me. '''MATT: '''But Bonnie, they need to know. '''BONNIE: '''I had this argument with Jeremy this morning. Matt, there’s a serious problem. I must have linked Silas’ statue-like state to my life. When I died bringing Jeremy back from The Other Side, the spell must've been broken. '''MATT: '''Bonnie, are you saying what I think you’re saying? '''BONNIE: '''Matt, Silas is back! He’s got Jeremy and Damon, and he’s pretending to be Stefan. Matt, tell the others, say Vicki told you from here on The Other Side! They're heading for Washington D.C! ''Matt ran out of his dorm room and headed towards the girls’ dorm. '???: '''He's not posing as Stefan Salvatore, Bonnie. ''Bonnie turned around to see Stefan. He had a scar running down from his right eyebrow down to his cheekbone, leaving a scar over the eye. 'BONNIE: '''Stefan? '???: 'Try Savan. '''BONNIE: '''Savan? No, you're Stefan. '''SAVAN: '''No, my name is Savan; Savan Salvatore. I am a doppelganger, much like your friend Stefan. We’re both doppelgangers; of Silas. ''Bonnie’s mouth fell open in shock as she put the pieces together. 'BONNIE: '''So, if your doppelganger line originated from Silas, who originated Elena’s? '''SAVAN: '''That would be Silas’ one true love. '''BONNIE: '''The girl Qetsiyah killed? '''SAVAN: '''Guess again. Her name is Amara, and she is the anchor. '''BONNIE: '''The anchor? '''SAVAN: '''Much like you were the anchor to Silas’ statue form, Amara is an anchor to a spell. The Anchor to The Other Side. ''Savan disappeared, leaving behind a very confused Bonnie. '''(New Scene)(Matt’s Truck Through Mystic Falls) Matt is driving with Elena in the passenger seat and Caroline and Tyler in the back. As they drive passed the quarry, Elena shudders. MATT: 'Elena, are you ok? '''ELENA: '''Uh, yeah. I just got, I don’t know, cold. '''CAROLINE: '''So, Vicki told you that Silas had Damon and Jeremy and that they were headed to Washington D.C? How did she know that? Can we even trust her? '''MATT: '''Vicki’s been following me, Jer and Ty around on The Other Side since she died. She saw it happen, and I trust her. '''TYLER: '''Plus, we did try to call them. No answer, remember? '''CAROLINE: '''Yeah… Has anyone told Stefan? ''Elena turns to face Caroline. 'ELENA: '''Do you know where Stefan is at the moment? Do any of you? ''The group look at each other and frown. 'MATT: '''Let’s shut up now, yeah? '''TYLER: '''Yeah… '(New Scene)(Top of the Quarry) Stefan is staring out at the water in which he is drowning in. Vicki, Lexi, Alaric and Bonnie appear behind him. He turns around, startled. STEFAN: 'What're you guys doing here? '''VICKI: '''Duh, we’re watching over you or whatever. '''ALARIC: '''I think what Vicki is trying to say is that we’re here to make sure you're ok. '''STEFAN: '''Oh, uh, I'm fine. '''LEXI: '''We know you're hurting, Stefan. Your weakness is that you care too much. '''BONNIE: '''So turn it off. ''Stefan stared at her as if only just noticing she was there. 'STEFAN: '''So it’s true, you're dead. '''BONNIE: '''Yes Stefan, I'm dead. But you're not, not yet. You need to turn it off, otherwise all you’ll do is feel more pain than you need to! '''STEFAN: '''But Bonnie, last time- '''LEXI: '''Forget last time, Stefan! Turn it off. You’ll get yourself back eventually; you just need to turn it off! Now! '''STEFAN: '''But Lexi- '''BONNIE: '''No buts, Stefan! Turn it off! ''Stefan looked around and, seeing he was defeated, turned off his humanity. '''(New Scene)(Flooded safe in the quarry) Stefan wakes up drowning in the safe. He slowly drowns again. (New Scene)(Motel Room) Silas is sitting on his bed, on the phone. Jeremy is on his laptop, e-mailing a response to Elena on Bonnie’s e-mail account. The shower can be heard running, signifying that Damon is in the shower. SILAS: 'And you're sure she's there? ''Silas waits for the response on the other end of the phone. 'SILAS: '''Good. You can go now. ''Silas hangs up. Jeremy looks over to Silas. 'JEREMY: '''Who was that Stefan? '''SILAS: '''Oh, just a friend of the Witch. He was just making sure she was still there waiting for us. '''JEREMY: '''Oh, ok. ''Jeremy returns to writing on his laptop. Silas puts down his phone and picks up a book from his bag. The shower stops and Damon comes out of the bathroom with a towel wrapped around his waist. Damon walks over to his bag and pulls out some underwear. 'DAMON: '''What’s going on? ''Damon begins putting on the underwear under his towel. When finished, Damon throws the towel onto the ground and speeds over to lie on his bed. 'SILAS: '''Nothing much. I was just questioning an Ex-Traveller Witch if they were certain that Amara, my one true love whom I discovered was actually still alive after 2000 years, was actually in Washington D.C. '''DAMON: '''What? '''JEREMY: '''Damon, that isn’t Stefan! It’s Silas! ''Silas chuckles. Damon goes Vampire-Face. Jeremy gets up, fists clenched. 'SILAS: '''I'm Stefan, and we’re going to have a lot of fun on this trip. '(Ne Scene)(Salvatore Cellar) Katherine is chained up. A tall, dark haired woman walks in. She speaks with a Bulgarian accent. Katherine notices her. KATHERINE: 'Who the hell are you? '???: 'My name is Nadia Petrova, and I am your daughter, Katerina. ''Katherine stares at her, shocked. '''(Logo) (End Credits) Category:Series